


夜

by toshi_hiake0320



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshi_hiake0320/pseuds/toshi_hiake0320





	夜

*ooc  
*车技不好，而且很短请谅解

葛葉起初是想拒绝的。

从叶的充满暧昧的味道的触碰开始，到甜腻的吻，甚至是比自己的体温还要高几度的温度贴在自己后背上还觉得有点别扭。葛葉隐隐的察觉到叶想要对自己做什么，即使是从来没有过经验，而且还迟钝的要命的吸血鬼都能察觉到叶的欲望。

葛葉想象中的那些过分过线的事情并没有发生过，顶多叶只是抱着自己抚摸着自己的后背给自己一个深深的吻，再来就是靠在自己的怀里面安静的揽着自己的腰。但葛葉发现到了最后没能忍受的最终还是自己，他的本能在告诉他，他应该接受叶，应该接受叶的欲望。

为了满足自己的欲望。

“葛葉......”

耳边的气音让葛葉的整个耳朵都烫了起来，温热的气息吐在敏感的耳朵上。

“葛葉，耳朵好红。”

肉眼能看得到的粉红让叶不禁轻轻的笑了一声，恶作剧的用指尖扫了扫耳廓，轻轻的捏了一下带着耳钉的耳垂。痒痒的感觉和莫名起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩让葛葉瞬时捂住自己的耳朵，僵在了原地。从耳根一下子升上来的体温染红了葛葉的脖颈，叶的眼底下只剩下了慌慌张张又有几分期待，小心翼翼的眼神的葛葉。

“叶，好痒。”

“葛葉，这个反应是指喜欢哦。”

指尖从耳根滑到脖颈上，拇指轻轻的摁着喉咙，这个行为让葛葉倒吸了一口气。叶把自己的脸靠近葛葉的耳边，唇似碰不碰的贴在葛葉的耳边，手指已经滑到了葛葉的锁骨上的痣上。

“呐，葛葉，来做吧。”

那是恶魔的低语，吸血鬼一时忘记自己是魔物之身，几乎是下意识的感觉到了耳边的那句话包含着的欲望和邀请，而自己像是被恶魔缠住一般--点了点头。

葛葉尝到了甜头。

身上人的眯起的眼睛里面溢出来的爱意也好，低低的在自己耳边呻吟的过分好听的声音也好，与平时过于反差的成年人的性与情，诱人的舔舐着嘴唇的小舌也好。

起初的疼痛让从来没有感受过疼痛的葛葉怀疑魔生，因为疼痛嘶哑的声音求饶着身上人，但这个求饶貌似是更刺激到了身上人，叶揉了揉葛葉的后腰，亲吻着抿紧的嘴唇，重重的喘气洒在葛葉的脖子上。

“葛葉，放松点......收紧下腹.....。”

“这样......吗？”

眼角挂着泪痕，听话的试图把绷紧的肌肉放松，混着哽咽的闷哼声刺激着听觉，和因为不舒适而抓破的床单都在叶的视线里面无限的扩大，莫名想要吐出一口脏话的冲动也有，尽量想要温柔的引导他，轻啃着嘴下的锁骨，自身的力度也轻放了些。

“乖，待一会就舒服了。”

“真的？”

“嗯，相信我，葛葉。你看，它现在全都进去了......”

狂吞着唾沫，葛葉瞄到自己和叶的结合处，羞耻心的袭击一时让葛葉没有感受到身下的疼痛，红着脸的轻声喊了声叶。从葛葉的脸上感受到那份羞耻心，叶低低的笑了一声。听到这个笑声，恼羞成怒，本刚想张口说两句，就被身下的动作活活逼出了个呻吟。

“叶......！”

尾音的上挑最后变成哑音，本来就很好听的声音因为刺激性感过头，叶想要温柔对待的最后一点理智吞没，只剩下强烈的情欲和占有欲。

暴风雨般的快感缠绕着两个人，从未感受到的体内流入电流般的刺激，和不禁流露出来的爱意。紧接着两个人身体的部分传来的热度和强烈足足的给了两个人重重的现实感。

“啊，这个人以后就是我的人了。”

两个人不约而同的想过。

而尝到甜头的吸血鬼，试图诱惑自己的爱人，却因为诱惑失败而脱力的躺在床上，最后还是被因为翘着屁股低低嘟囔着的样子过分可爱和性感，得到了自己想要的“甜品”。


End file.
